


If I Could Tell Her

by thatboleyn_girl



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatboleyn_girl/pseuds/thatboleyn_girl
Summary: Anne Boleyn has had a crush on Catherine Parr for months, but can't figure out the right way to tell her, so she goes to said girl for advice...
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	If I Could Tell Her

Anne let out a deep breath before raising her hand to knock on Cathy Parr’s door. She had been in love with the girl for a few months now and the crush, and dare she say love, was becoming too overwhelming to keep a secret, the one thing Anne was struggling with was, how to tell her. There aren’t a lot of things that leave Anne Boleyn speechless, but Catherine Parr was an exception to that. Before she even registered what she did, the girl that is always on her mind was standing at the door. 

“Hey Annie!” Cathy beamed at the sight of the tall, brown-haired girl in front of her, “Everything okay?”

“Can I come in? I need some help with something,” Anne asked nervously while looking down at the floor, not daring to look into her eyes. Her gorgeous brown eyes that Anne could easily get lost in for hours. 

“Yeah, of course!” She said, stepping aside to let Anne in. She sat down at her desk chair while Anne sat on the bed, “What do you need help with?”

Anne took a deep breath before speaking, “There’s this girl, and I really like her and I have no idea how to tell her.”

Catherine felt her stomach rise into her throat. Of course, what kind of fool was she to believe that Anne Boleyn could ever like her back, but they were friends before anything so she had to be there for Anne, as a friend, “Ooh, Miss Anne Boleyn has a crush on a girl!! Tell me about her,” She said in a teasing manner trying to cover up the pain she was feeling. 

“Well, she’s… beautiful. There’s nothing like her smile, sort of subtle and perfect and real,” Anne breathed out in a rush, “She never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel, and though I wanted to, I couldn’t talk to her, I couldn’t find the way.”

Catherine took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile, “It sounds like you really like her Bo, and she’d be a fool not to like you back, tell me more!” 

“If I could tell her, tell her everything I see, if I could tell her, how she’s everything to me. But we’re a million worlds apart, and I don’t know how I would even start, if I could tell her. She means everything to me, Cath. I don’t know, I probably mean nothing more than a friend to her,” Anne said, her eyes welling up with tears, “Sorry,” She mumbled, trying to cover her face before Catherine could notice she was crying.

“Hey, it’s okay,” She said, pulling Anne into a hug, whispering comforting words into the girls hair as she cried into Cathy’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Anne whispered, lifting her head up to look at Catherine, “I wasn’t expecting it to go like this,” She said in a soft voice. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I knew this would happen,” Anne said before standing up and leaving the room.

“What just happened,” Catherine mumbled to herself before feeling the familiar feeling of sadness and anger rising in her throat. 

“I’m asking myself the same question, love,” Jane Seymour’s soft voice rang out from outside Cathy’s room, shocking the sad girl, “Can I come in?”

Cathy nodded in response and soon was wrapped in the older girl's arms, “I knew she could never feel the same about me. She’s Anne Boleyn and I’m.. I’m just me.”

“And you are more than enough, you know that, right?! You can’t control how others feel about you but you can control how you react. Anne seemed overwhelmed so maybe there’s something happening that you don’t know about, and as much as it hurts, you should be there for her, regardless. I understand that it’s hard, but maybe just go check on her?” Jane suggested while rubbing Cathy’s back softly in an attempt to calm her down. Cathy slowly nodded and stood up, walking towards Anne’s room. 

She skipped knocking completely and walked straight into the room, finding Anne curled up on her bed, knees to her chest and her body shaking softly, tears falling down her face and onto her pillow, “Oh Annie,” She breathed out before walking over and wrapping her arms around the girl, holding her as tight as she could

Anne abruptly sat up to face her, wiping her face and staring into Cathy’s eyes, “Want to know something else about the girl I like?” Anne asked softly. 

Cathy took a deep breath, “Sure, what is it?”

“She is an oblivious idiot,” Anne whispered before leaning in to connect their lips, Cathy gasped into the kiss before pulling the brown-haired girl in closer, leaving almost no room between the two girls. Their moment was soon over when Anne pulled away, “I really hope I didn’t just fuck everything up with that,” She said with a laugh. 

“No, no, not even close. God, you don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that for,” Cathy breathed out before wrapping her arms around Anne’s neck and pulling her in for another kiss, this one less soft and tentative, and more passionate and full of pent up lust and desire. 

Once they pulled away, Anne laughed and snuggled into Cathy, “I’m sorry I ran away, I panicked. I thought it was nearly impossible for me to tell you how I felt because it felt almost as impossible that you could possibly feel the same.”

“Are you kidding? Are you on something?” Cathy blurted out before realising what she said, causing both girls to laugh, “Seriously though Annie, I’ve liked you for a while but I never thought you could possibly feel the same way.”

“Are you kidding?! God we’re a mess right now, aren’t we,” Anne laughed, cuddling closer to the brown-haired girl sitting in front of her. 

“Did you mean what you said? About my smile and all that?” Catherine asked in a soft voice. 

“Are you kidding? Of course! Your smile is one of my favourite things about you. I love how your face when you’re talking about something you like, or how when someone enters the room you look at them with that warm, inviting smile, I’m just so deeply in love with everything about you it’s insane,” Anne said with a blush, pulling her in closer. 

“I love you too, so much,” Cathy said before leaning up and kissing Anne softly. 

They had some talking to do and it definitely wasn’t perfect, but for now they have each other, and in this moment, that’s enough.


End file.
